hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Papillon
Papillon is the ninth track from the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album, performed by Matenrō. The official lyric music video was posted on YouTube on June 19, 2019. Track Info * Lyrics: Toshiki Imawa (SANABAGUN.) * Composition: Ryozo Obayashi (SANABAGUN.) * Arrangement: Toshiki Imawa & Ryozo Obayashi * Music Video Creator: Pink Janakutemo * Vocals: Matenro Lyrics |-|English= ---(All)--- Let’s get it on You look down Sometimes, things just happen, you know? Let’s get in on Look at the love around you So that you don’t lose sight Of the key to happiness ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- When I open the curtains, I see the shining sun Yesterday will be the last day I felt gloomy Let’s get hyped! As if this were a night spent drinking champagne Hurry up, Doppo! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Sorry... I’m so sorry! Ah, it was just a dream... ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- We’re going fishing today! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Awesome! Working in an office means riding the last train every day It’s been a million years since I last took a paid leave From the pitch-black workplace to the bright blue sea ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- I like people who can have fun without worrying ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Matenro We won’t lose even when it comes to hanging out Beyond our enthusiasm Is something hidden and unheard of GIGOLO and DOPPO A duo that can disturb even the calm sea This is the beginning of our day-off ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- If we’re gonna go fishing Might as well go for the big ones ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- And while we’re talking, a car comes to pick us up ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Good morning! I arrived just on time Alright, let’s go! If you keep on moving, you’ll get thirsty Days filled with stress From being a loop, they turn into a warp Hey, Doppo, are you sleep-deprived? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- N-no, it’s not what you think… ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- On the other hand, you’re very energetic today, Hifumi ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Yeah! ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- I’m thinking of drinking liquor in celebration of this day And leave the task of driving home to the two of you ---(All)--- Let’s get it on You look down Sometimes, things just happen, you know? Let’s get in on Look at the love around you So that you don’t lose sight Of the key to happiness ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Once you get out of the tunnel You’ll find a place filled with new things ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- In other words, paradise Where you can dress casually– Why the hell are you wearing a suit? ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Sorry to keep you waiting The ladies give way as I dive into the center And swipe my phone I will go get their numbers! ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Pairing shorts with long sleeves ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- How daring ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- That’s insane... ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Yet interesting There’s a high tide I will just leave to my fate and friends My chances of catching something Because I’m on the same boat as them ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Don’t tell me Hifumi is fishing for… ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- I like fish more than flowers and dumplings! Gotta eat grilled salmon And drink till I drop I won’t give up until I catch another crab ---(All)--- We're the Shinjuku Division Spend a few days to have fun For the fulfillment of our vision ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Today marks the beginning of the lives of the survivors At the very last moment There shouldn’t be any regrets left The brakes don’t work ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- There are things that need to be done ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- I wished every day was like this And for that, I tie words together And make rhymes ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- The meaning of life Lies in fighting on For the sake of humanity ---(All)--- Let’s get it on You look down Sometimes, things just happen, you know? Let’s get in on Look at the love around you So that you don’t lose sight Of the key to happiness ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- What can you say about our hangout together? ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- It was so fun! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- I didn’t know going fishing was this fun! But I have to go back to work again tomorrow… ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- Let’s just do it again another time ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- He’s right, Doppo, man! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Yes, let’s do it again! ---(Jakurai Jinguji)--- We are a nice team, don’t we? |-|Romaji= Lalala, lalala, lalalala Lalala, lalala, lalalala Lalala, lalala, lalalala Lalala, lalala, lalalala Let’s get it on utsumui tenai Maa tamani wa kon ano mo ari Let’s get it on shiawase no kagi Mi ya wa me you me no mae no ai Kaaten akeruto mabushii taiyou yuutsuna kimochinara kinou de Saigo tenshon age like a champagne night Nee Doppo, hayaku shinaito! “Sumimasen… sumimasen…ah! Yume ka!” Kyou wa minna de tsuri daze? “Yamee!” Shuuden chuuken shain no shukumei okunenburi no yuukyuu o totte Burakkuna kigyou kara buruuna umi hame hazushite asoberu kuruu ga suki Matenrou asobikita mo maken zo ikigonda saki ni hisomu hatenkou Nagi no umi sura sawameku futari GIGOLO Doppo kyuujitsu no hajimari Fishing ikunara nerau oumono itteru ma ni mo mukae no kurakushon Good morning! Jikan-doori o niri tomo saa ikimasuyo Ugoki tsudzukereba nodo ga kawaku kinpaku shita hibi no ruupu kara waapu Oya? Nebusokudesuka? Doppo-kun hikikae hai tenshonda ne Hifumi-kun tokubetsu ni rikaa nonde ii ka na? Kaeri no unten wa o niri ni... Let’s get it on utsumui tenai Maa tamani wa kon ano mo ari Let’s get it on shiawase no kagi Mi ya wa me you me no mae no ai Tonneru nekuru to soko wa fudan nai mono shika nai tokoro Tsumari rakuen minari rafude “Tte, nande omae suutsu kitendayo?” “Omachita seita shimashita” Koneko-chan tachi ga taigun de kaihi mannaka ni daibu keitai suwaipu “Bango getto!” Umi pan ni jaketto daitanna setto shouki ja nai kyoumibukai Shio ga michite tsureru tsurenu wa ichirentakushou nakama to unmei ni takusou “Hifumi no tsuri tte masaka” Ore wa hana yori dango yori sakana Ha yaki jake kuenakya yakezake suru dake mata kurage tsureru made akiramen Warera Shinjuku division kaito “VISION” no tame ni asobu hibi o Kyou to iu hi wa nokori no jinsei no saisho no hi saigo shiin kui o Nokosu wake ni wa ikanai kikinai bureeki “subeki koto ga aru” Mainichi koudattara iinoni sono tame ni tsunagu kotoba in to in “Ikiru igi ikiru subete no mono no tame ni tatakai tsudzukenakereba naranai” Let’s get it on utsumui tenai Maa tamani wa kon ano mo ari Let’s get it on shiawase no kagi Mi ya wa me you me no mae no ai Lalala, lalala, lalalala Lalala, lalala, lalalala Lalala, lalala, lalalala “Sannin de no tsuri, doudeshita?” “Suggee tanoshi kaddase!” (Lalala, lalala, lalalala) “Ore mo tsuri ga konnani tanoshikatta nande shiranakatta Demo, mata ashita kara shigoto ka” (Lalala, lalala, lalalala) (Lalala, lalala, lalalala) “Mata kimashou” “Soudayo, Doppo-chin” “Hai” (Lalala, lalala, lalalala) “Ii chiimu desune, warehara” (Lalala, lalala, lalalala) |-|Kanji= La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la Let's get it on うつむいてない？ まあ　たまにはこんあのもあり Let's get it on 幸せの鍵 見矢わめよう目の前の愛 カーテン開けると眩しい太陽　憂鬱な気持ちなら昨日で最後 テンション　アゲ↑ like a ☆CHAMPAGNE NIGHT☆ ねえ　独歩　早くしないと 「すみません…すみません…あ！夢か！」今日はみんなで釣りだぜ？ 終電　中堅　社員の宿命　億年ぶりの有給をとって ブラックな企業からブルーな海　ハメ外して遊べるクルーが好き 麻天狼　遊び方も　負けんぞ　意気込んだ先に　潜む破天荒 凪の海すら騒めく二人　ジゴロ　独歩　休日の始まり フィッシング行くなら狙う大物　言ってる間にも迎えのクラクション Good morning！！！　時間どおり　お二人とも　さあ行きますよ 動き続ければ　喉が乾く　緊迫した日々のループからワープ おや？寝不足ですか？独歩くん　引き換えハイテンションだね　一二三くん 特別にリカー飲んでいいかな？　帰りの運転はお二人に… Let's get it on うつむいてない？ まあ　たまにはこんなのもあり Let's get it on 幸せの鍵 見失わぬよう目の前の愛 トンネル抜けるとそこは普段無いものしか無いところ つまり楽園　身なりラフで 「って、なんでお前スーツ着てんだよ」　「お待たせいたしました」 子猫ちゃん達が大群で回避　真ん中にダイブ　携帯スワイプ 「番号ゲット！」 海パンにジャケット　大胆なセット　正気じゃ無い　興味深い 潮が満ちて　釣れる釣れぬは　一蓮托生　仲間と運命に託そう 「一二三の釣りってまさか」　俺は花より団子より魚派 焼きジャケ食えなきゃ　やけ酒するだけ　またクラゲ　釣れるまで諦めん 我ら新宿ディビジョン　描いた“VISION”の為に遊ぶ日々を 今日という日は残りの人生の最初の日　最後のシーン悔いを 残すわけには行かない　効かないブレーキ　「すべきことがある」 毎日こうだったらいいのに　その為に繋ぐ言葉　韻と韻 「生きる意義　生きる全ての者の為に　戦い続けなければならない」 Let's get it on うつむいてない？ まあ　たまにはこんなのもあり Let's get it on 幸せの鍵 見失わぬよう目の前の愛 La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la 「三人での釣り、どうでした？」　「すっげえ楽しかっだせ！」 (La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la) 「俺も釣りがこんなに楽しかったなんて知らなかった。でも、また明日から仕事か」 (La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la) (La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la) 「また来ましょう」　「そうだよ。独歩ちん」　「はい」 (La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la) 「いいチームですね、われはら」 (La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la) Trivia * Papillon is the French word for butterfly. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Matenro Category:Matenrou